LEGO The Mummy: The Video Game
A LEGO game based upon the three Mummy films. =Plot= Follows the stories of the three recent Mummy films The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. =Levels= The Mummy Chapter 1: Battle for Hamunaptra Summary: In 1923 a group of soldiers battle for Hamunaptra against its local protectors. Characters: Rick O'connell (soldier), Beni Gabor (soldier) Chapter 2: Barge Attack Summary: With Rick O'Connell Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan journey to Hamunaptra searching for the book of the dead. While on a boat to cross the Nile they are attacked by the Magi. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Jail Warden Boss: Ardeth Bay Chapter 3: The Mummy Unleashed Summary: After reaching Hamunaptra they eventually find the book of the dead and read from it, accidentally resurrecting the high priest Imhotep. He brings the plagues down upon them as he returns. Characters: Rick O'connell, Eyelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Mr. Daniels Boss: Imhotep (Mummy) Chapter 4: Escape from Cairo Summary: Imhotep follows the heroes to Cairo where he continues to hunt down the ones who opened the chest. He eventually takes command of a large group of men and sets them upon the heroes. Characters: Rick O'connell, Eyelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Mr. Henderson, Ardeth Bay, Dr. Terrence Bey Boss: Beni Gabor Chapter 5: Flight to the Rescue Summary: Upon escaping the heroes find Rick's old friend Winston for help. With Winston they get planes and fly to the rescue of the captured Eve, but Imhotep figures out they're coming and summons a giant sandstorm to stop them. Characters: Plane (Rick O'connell), Plane (Winston) Boss: Sand Face Chapter 6: Imhotep Summary: After losing Winston to the sandstorm the heroes must fight their way through Hamunaptra and defeat Imhotep to save Eve. Characters: Rick O'connell, Johnathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Evelyn Carnahan (Sacrifice) Boss: Imhotep (Priest) The Mummy Returns Chapter 1: The Bracelet Summary: Rick and Eve are exploring a pyramid with their son Alex, and must escape when they set off on an ancient trap. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Alex O'connell (Child) Chapter 2: Home Invasion Summary: Shortly after returning home for their adventure they're home is attacked by a cult that plans on brining Imhotep back to life and resurrecting the Scorpion King. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Alex O'connell (Child) Boss: Lock-Nah Chapter 3: The British Museum Summary: Following the cult to the British Museum where they've taken Eve, Rick and Ardeth go in to try and rescue her, but are too late to stop them from resurrecting Imhotep. Characters: Rick O'connell, Ardeth Bay, Evelyn Carnahan Boss: Meela Nais Chapter 4: Bus Chase Summary: After escaping from the British Museum, Imhotep sends a group of Mummy soldiers after them. Having the lost the use of their car, the heroes escape on a double decker bus with the mummies in pursuit. Characters: Rick O'connell, Ardeth Bay, Evelyn O'connell Boss: Mummy Soldier (Sliced) Chapter 5: The Oasis Summary: After a long journey both parties make it to the Oasis where the heroes fight to rescue Alex from the cult, but both sides find themselves attacked by vicious pigmy mummies. Characters: Rick O'connell, Ardeth Bay, Alex O'connell Boss: Lock-Nah Chapter 6: The Scorpion King Summary: Inside the pyramid the Scorpion King is awakened. With his powers stripped from him Imhotep must join forces with his archenemy in order to fight him. Characters: Rick O'connell, Imhotep Boss: Scorpion King The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Chapter 1: The Emperor's Tomb Summary: Now working to build a reputation of his own, Alex O'connell with the help of Professor Wilson goes to find the Emperor's tomb. Characters: Alex O'connell (Adult), Roger Wilson Boss: Lin (Assassin) Chapter 2: Wilson's Betrayal Summary: The O'connell's go to Shanghai to see the unveiling of what Alex discovered at the Emperor's tomb. Though they are betrayed by Wilson who is working with a group of Chinese radicals seeking to raise the emperor. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn O'connell, Alex O'connell (Adult) Boss: Yin Chapter 3: Chase through Shanghai Summary: The Emperor is raised and escapes into the streets of Shanghai, where the O'connell's go into pursuit. Characters: Firework Truck, Stone Horse (Rick O'connell) Boss: Dragon Emperor (Chariot) Chapter 4: The Gateway Summary: The heroes manage to beat General Yang's men to the Gateway where they attempt to stop them from using it to find Shangrila. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn O'connell, Alex O'connell (Adult), Lin Boss: General Yang Chapter 5: Battle at the Wall Summary: After returning to his full strength the Emperor returns to the Great Wall where he raises his men to have them cross the wall and become unbeatable. The heroes fight to stop them. Characters:Rick O'connell, Evelyn O'connell, Ming Guo Chapter 6: The Dragon Emperor Summary: Rick and Alex confront the Emperor in a chamber below the wall and fight him in a final battle. Characters: Rick O'connell, Alex O'connell (Adult) Boss: Dragon Emperor